Perry el ¿Humano?
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Perry se despierta una mañana entre los gritos de sus amos. ¿Por qué le miran así? ¿Adónde han ido su pico de pato y su cola de castor? ¿Por qué nadie le reconoce? ¡Esto es demencial! human!Perry. Porque soy de esas fans a las que les gustaría ver al agente así. Imagen de preview de Fuwa2-Kyara en DeviantArt.
1. Así comienza el día

**_PHINEAS Y FERB _PERTENECE A DAN POVENMIRE Y JEFF "SWAMPY" MARSH  
**

* * *

- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí, pervertido!

Candace sigue chillando como una loca en su habitación, tanto que Phineas y Ferb se asoman desde el baño, aún en pijama y con la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

Yo tengo que salir corriendo de la casa antes de que la señora Flynn me atice con la escoba.

Estoy desnudo. Tropiezo más de lo que me gustaría porque no me ha dado tiempo a acostumbrarme a este cuerpo pesado y a estos pies. No puedo dar explicaciones de nada porque tampoco puedo decir nada coherente. De todos modos, no creo que nadie quiera explicaciones de un hombre que ha aparecido en su casa, concretamente en la cama de su hija, en cueros.

Estoy en un buen aprieto.

Tengo que contactar enseguida con la Agencia, pero en este momento tendré suerte si los Flynn no me despedazan antes de que venga la policía.

Demonios, ¡ni yo mismo sé qué pasa aquí!


	2. Lo que sucedió ayer

Ayer...Todo empezó ayer...Sí...

Me desperté en la cama de Phineas...Sonó el despertador...Él y Ferb se despertaron de un salto y bajaron a desayunar. Me dejaron solo en la habitación, así que aproveché para entrar por una de las muchas entradas secretas de la casa sin que me vieran...

Una bajada rápida...Ah, sí, me encontré a Pinky, nos saludamos...Y caí en la silla que hay dispuesta para mí en el cuartel. Como siempre, el Mayor Monogram estaba esperándome en la pantalla.

- Buenos días, agente P-me saludó-. Hemos descubierto que Doofenshmirtz ha retirado de la biblioteca de Dansville todos los libros sobre antropología y neurología.

Saqué mi libreta y apunté. "Antropología y neurología".

- No sabemos qué planea hacer con eso, porque está claro que a sus años no se va a poner a estudiar-dijo el Mayor-. Tu misión es infiltrarte en su guarida y averiguar cuáles son sus intenciones. Suerte, Agente P.

Afirmé con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia allá. La misma dirección, el mismo encargo...

Bueno, prefiero caer en la rutina a que la ciudad esté en un verdadero peligro.

* * *

Gracias a los numerosos túneles que atraviesan Dansville, pude llegar en poco tiempo al edificio en cuestión.

_Pérfido Doofenshmirtz S.L~_

No sé por qué, pero siempre se me viene esa musiquilla a la cabeza cada vez que paso por delante.

Mientras subía corriendo las escaleras con cuidado de que ningún vecino me veía, no dejaba de darle vueltas al mensaje del Mayor. Antropología...Neurología...Probablemente el doctor estaba probando algún tipo de sistema de control mental o algo así...

Dejé de darle vueltas al asunto porque a los pocos segundos ya me encontraba frente a su puerta. En unos instantes me lo contaría, seguro.

Hora de pasar a la acción. De un puñetazo, tiré la puerta abajo. Como en muchas ocasiones, Doofenshmirtz estaba distraido mirando la pared hasta que yo llegara. Al oír el estruendo, sonrió.

- ¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Hay que ver lo que te gusta reventar puertas!

Saqué mi cartera y dejé sobre su mesilla un fajo de billetes. Suficiente para cubrir los gastos de la reparación.

- Así me gusta-dijo, dando un par de pasos hacia mí-. Muchas gracias por tu generosidad, ¿te apetece SENTARTE?

No me fijé en el mando que sujetaba en su mano, pero creo que de todos modos habría acabado estrujado por unos brazos mecánicos que salieron de su butaca a una velocidad increíble. El doctor siempre me pilla por sorpresa de un modo u otro, hay que reconocerlo...

- ¡Jajajajajaja! Yo que tú no me movería, Perry el Ornitorrinco. Cuanto más luches, ¡más fuerte te apretarán estos brazos robóticos!

En efecto, dejé de contorsionarme. Cada movimiento que hacía me oprimía más y más los pulmones.

Ahora vendría el plan...

- Ya que estás cómodo, te voy a presentar mi último invento. Contempla...¡EL ESCLAVOHUMANIZADORNEITOR!

Dirigió mi vista hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Allí se encontraba una especie de cabina telefónica roja de esas típicas del paisaje londinense, con la única diferencia de que sobre su techo descansaban unas cuantas antenas y disponía de un teclado a la altura del doctor. Como todos sus inventos, no era muy estético.

- Ya has visto que los robots tienen demasiados fallos técnicos y controlar palomas no salió muy bien la última vez-explicó Doofenshmirtz, arrugando la nariz al recordar-. Así que, para prevenir todos esos fallos, he creado esta máquina que me permitirá convertir a todos los animales del zoo de Dansville en humanos para luego controlarlos mentalmente y así utilizarlos como mi ejército particular. Sé que parece una locura, pero, oye, ¿por qué no? Los animales están ahí muertos de asco, ¡así les doy algo que hacer! Contratar a subordinados es caro y si pierdo el control sobre ellos, al menos esta vez no evacuarán sobre mí...

De todos los planes absurdos que he visto nunca, éste se llevaba la palma. En serio...Y, sin embargo, estaba inquieto. Aquello podía acabar muy mal...

- Y mi primer esclavo humanizado...-sonrió Doofenshmirtz con una mueca diabólica-. ¡Serás tú, Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Bwajajajajaja!

Apretó otro botón de su mando y de la butaca surgieron unas patas robóticas que caminaron hacia el interior de la cabina. Me resistí, pero de nuevo los brazos me apretaban hasta asfixiarme. No tenía escapatoria...No...Tenía que haber alguna forma de...

- ¡Te obligaré a revelarme todos los secretos de la Agencia y serás mi mejor caballo en mi conquista del Área de los Tres Estados!-rió Doofenshmirtz-. No, espera...¿Torre? ¿Alfil? ...Mmm...¿Reina? ¡Es igual, tú ya me entiendes!

Se dirigió corriendo hacia el teclado y comenzó a teclear y a presionar botones como loco.

Mientras estaba distraído, conseguí liberar un brazo, pero no conseguía soltar el otro.

Demasiado tarde. La cabina comenzó a tambalearse y a emitir ruido. Una luz me cegó y tuve que cerrar los ojos por un momento. Podía oír la risa de rata del doctor en mi cabeza.

Comenzaba a marearme. Y allí dentro comenzaba a hacer un calor insoportable...

No sé cómo lo hice, pero me recobré de aquella sensación a tiempo de liberar el otro brazo, logré apartar los brazos de mi cuerpo y salí de un salto de la cabina.

- ¡¿Cómo has conseguido escapar?-exclamó Doofenshmirtz, mirándome con rabia-. ¡No importa! ¡Porque te voy a dejar como un colador!

Sacó del bolsillo de su bata su pistola láser y comenzó a dispararme con ella. Estuve a punto de acabar agujereado más de una vez, ya que no me había acabado de recobrar...Incluso recuerdo haberlo visto todo borroso en algún momento.

Estaba en clara desventaja a pesar de que su experimento no hubiera funcionado conmigo.

Pero tal vez podía...

- ¡No huyas!-gritó Doofenshmirtz, abalanzándose hacia mí.

Deslizó su dedo sobre el gatillo. Corrí tan deprisa como pude en dirección a la máquina y me situé delante de ella.

Doofenshmirtz disparó y me aparté rodando por el suelo a tiempo de que no me alcanzara a mí. Pero el impacto sí que lo recibió el monitor de la cabina, que comenzó a echar chispas y a convulsionarse como loco.

- ¡Noo! ¡Mi máquina!-exclamó Doofenshmirtz.

No me quedé para ver lo que pasó después. Abrí la ventana, preparé mi paracaídas y salté. Pude oír desde el aire cómo Doofenshmirtz gritaba:

- ¡MALDITO SEAS, PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO!

Misión cumplida.

* * *

Y de vuelta a casa. Corrí a guardar el paracaídas y el sombrero y me paseé por el jardín.

- ¡Oh, estás ahí, Perry!-sonrió Phineas.

Gruñí. No tenía realmente un motivo, pero a los chicos les gusta que lo haga; así los tenía satisfechos.

- P-Pero...Pero...-balbuceaba Candace, mirando al infinito.

- Muy bien, ¿quién quiere batido?-preguntó su madre, mirando a los niños.

- ¡Yo, yo!-gritaron a coro Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos.

Todos menos Candace corrieron hacia el interior de la casa. Me quedé solo con ella, viendo cómo seguía mirando el jardín con un tic en el ojo hasta que gruñó y me miró.

- Algún día...Juro que algún día los pillaré-juró entre dientes-. ¡Lo juro!

Me cogió en brazos y caminó hacia el salón.

- ¡Eh, mocosos, esta noche Perry duerme conmigo!-le dijo a sus hermanos.

- Vale, todo tuyo-contestó Phineas, lamiéndose el batido que le había quedado en los labios.

- Eres un bicho asqueroso y raro, pero eres el único ser de esta casa que no cree que esté loca-me susurró, dejándome a su lado cuando se sentó en el sillón.

Me habría gustado decirle cuatro cosas, pero tenía que aguantarme.

* * *

Vale...

Esa noche me acosté en la cama de Candace...Estaba tan cansado que me dormí enseguida...

…

Eso es todo lo que recuerdo antes de que los gritos de Candace me despertaran esta mañana.


	3. Primeros pasos

Doofenshmirtz.

Está claro que todo esto es culpa de su invento. Se ve que no salí del todo ileso de su trampa...Creo que logré escapar a tiempo de que consiguiera convertirme en su esclavo, pero eso no evitó que me convirtiera en humano.

...¿Por qué no me transformé inmediatamente? ¿Es otra consecuencia de mi huida? ¿O la máquina estaba programada para funcionar así?

Las cerdas de la escoba me rozan la oreja y me recuerdan que no es el momento de ponerse a pensar.

- ¡LAWRENCE! ¡LAWRENCE!-grita la señora Flynn, persiguiéndome escaleras abajo.

Bajo los peldaños de un salto y corro hacia la puerta principal. Me resultaba fácil correr y mantenerme sobre dos patas cuando no llegaba al metro de estatura, ¡pero ahora que mido cerca del doble, me resulta muy complicado! Es un cambio importante y no me han dado tiempo a acostumbrarme a caminar con estos pies.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-el señor Fletcher aparece con una rosquilla y una taza de café en la mano en el pasillo.

Estoy a punto de chocarme contra él, pero, por suerte, tengo suficiente control sobre mi cuerpo para desviar mi rumbo hacia la ventana y saltar por ella.

- ¡Se escapa!-chilla la señora Flynn, corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa, querida? ¿Quién era ese?-preguntó el señor Fletcher, clavado en su sitio.

- ¡Llama a la policía, Lawrence, era un pervertido que se ha colado en nuestra casa!

Tengo suerte de que cortar los setos esté aún en su lista de tareas pendientes. Siempre han sido un buen escondite, y me alegro de que aún me sean de utilidad, a pesar de lo que he crecido.

- ¿Era un ladrón?

- ¡Phineas, entra ahora mismo en casa! ¡Aún puede estar por aquí! Voy a avisar a los vecinos...

- Iiih...¡Estaba aquí! ¡En mi cama! ¡Estaba...Estaba...! ¡Aaaargh!

- Cálmate, Candace. Estás a salvo. Ferb, haz el favor y tráele una tila a tu hermana.

Me asomo ligeramente fuera del seto y veo que la señora Flynn cruza corriendo la acera para avisar a los vecinos de enfrente. Las voces del interior de la casa se desplazan hacia la cocina. Respiro aliviado.

De acuerdo...No hay que perder la calma...Tengo que contactar con la Agencia. Iré a por Doofenshmirtz y me devolverá a mi forma normal le guste o no. Fin de la historia. Sí...

Me llevo la mano a la muñeca, pero...¡El comunicador ya no está!

Miro a mi alrededor, vuelvo a asomarme, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte. ¡Maldita sea, ¿adónde ha ido?

Todo ha sido tan rápido que no consigo recordar si aún lo llevaba al despertar. La correa pudo haberse roto cuando mi muñeca se ensanchó o...O pude haberlo perdido durante la carrera. Ambas opciones son igualmente probables, pero para comprobarlo debería volver a entrar en la casa.

Una locura. No me recibirán con los brazos abiertos, precisamente.

Tampoco puedo ir yo mismo a la base: las entradas que conozco son demasiado pequeñas. Tal vez pueda usar las entradas de otros agentes, como el Agente H, el hipopótamo...

Dios mío, estoy completamente solo...

...Solo y desnudo. Comienzo a sentir un poco de frío, la verdad...

Vale. No me queda más remedio que arriesgarme a más escobazos o a algo peor. ¿Qué más puedo esperar? ¿Que un milagro caiga del cielo y me vuelva a convertir en un ornitorrinco? Lo dudo. De todos modos, será rápido: entrar, coger algo de ropa, buscar el aparato con cuidado para que no me pillen y ya está. He hecho estas cosas miles de veces, creo que podré hacerlo una vez más.

Compruebo que no pasa nadie cerca de aquí, salgo del arbusto sin hacer ruido y me cuelo por la misma ventana por la que he saltado hace unos minutos.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- S-Sí...Creo que sí...

El señor Fletcher y los chicos siguen en la cocina. Es mi oportunidad.

Subo las escaleras lentamente, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido, y me dirijo hacia la habitación del matrimonio. Cierro la puerta y busco algo de ropa que ponerme. Encuentro unos calzoncillos que el señor Fletcher había apartado porque se le habían quedado pequeños últimamente, pero que a mí me van de maravilla. Después, rebusco en el armario. Una camisa hawaiana, pantalones cortos de deporte, una chaqueta de cuero...Y por fin doy con algo que me gusta: un traje de color verde aqua. No he visto al señor Fletcher ponérselo nunca, así que no creo que lo vayan a echar de menos. También cojo una camisa y una corbata de color naranja. Unos zapatos de cuero marrón, y listo.

Me miro en el espejo. Se me hace muy raro ver a un hombre de nariz alargada con el pelo corto y del mismo color que su traje en lugar del ornitorrinco que siempre he sido. Lo único que conservo son mis ojos marrones y...Mi fedora. ¡Aún lo conservo! No sé de dónde ha salido, pero me alegro de tenerlo. (Hasta ahora nunca me había parado a pensar en cómo consigo sacarlo de mi espalda sin tener bolsillos ni mochilas...en fin). Me lo pongo y, aunque no suponga una gran diferencia, al menos comienzo a reconocerme como el Agente P, de la O.S.A.C. Me servirá para identificarme como agente.

Bien, ya está resuelto el tema del vestuario. Ahora toca buscar el reloj.

No lo encuentro en el pasillo por más vueltas que dé, ni lo he visto en las escaleras al entrar. Entro a la habitación de Candace, mirando bajo la cama, entre las sábanas y por todos los rincones, pero tampoco lo encuentro.

Mpf...¿Dónde estará?

Salgo de la habitación y cuando decido seguir la búsqueda en la habitación de Phineas y Ferb, me choco contra algo. Doy un brinco al ver al señor Fletcher mirándome fijamente.


	4. Toca fingir

- Usted...-susurra el señor Fletcher, dando un paso hacia mí.

Trago saliva.

Más gritos no, por favor...

- Usted es el fontanero, ¿verdad?

...¿Eng?

Le miro y me doy cuenta de que me lo está preguntando en serio. Él me sigue observando expectante.

Afirmo con la cabeza.

- ¡Vaya, qué rápidos y eficientes son!-sonríe-. ¡Ni siquiera le he oído llamar a la puerta! Bueno, pues está usted en su casa. Aunque...Creo que está un poco desubicado: esa es la habitación de mi hija. El baño está por aquí.

Me conduce hasta el aseo sin esperar a que diga nada.

- El grifo no deja de gotear-me explica, señalándolo-. Lo he estado mirando yo mismo, pero no sé qué puede pasar...

Respiro hondo y me inclino sobre el grifo. Hago como que examino la fuga, pero en realidad le doy vueltas a mi problema. ¿Dónde puede estar el comunicador? ¡No puede haber salido de la casa! Tengo que encontrar alguna excusa para deshacerme del señor Fletcher y seguir buscando...Pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo si ni siquiera puedo hablar?

Echo un vistazo de reojo por encima del hombro y veo que está atento a todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. Intento mantener una expresión neutra.

- ...¿Cree que tiene arreglo?

Afirmo con la cabeza y señalo la junta de cierre.

- Oh, vaya, pensé que era cosa el aireador-silba el señor Fletcher.

Cierro la llave de paso del agua, saco el grifo y la válvula con mis propias manos y reviso la junta. Está bastante dañada, la verdad. Saco de mi sombrero un paquete repleto de piezas nuevas que suelo usar para tirárselas a Doofenshmirtz en nuestras peleas o...Bueno, por si acaso alguna vez necesito una pieza similar. Es muy raro, lo sé, pero a veces las cosas se tuercen hasta el punto en que una simple junta para el grifo te puede salvar. Como ahora mismo. La coloco y vuelvo a montar el grifo de nuevo sin más herramientas que mis manos; es el fruto mis años de entrenamiento.

El grito deja de gotear.

- ¡Vaya, qué maravilla!-exclama el señor Fletcher, comprobando cómo sale ahora el agua-. Ya me extrañaba que se hubiera presentado aquí sin su caja de herramientas, pero ya veo que no las necesita. Tiene mucha fuerza. Y no es un hombre de muchas palabras, ¿verdad? Bueno, da igual, ¡muchísimas gracias! Aquí tiene 90 dólares-saca la cartera del bolsillo de su pantalón y me tiende unos billetes-. Puede quedarse con el cambio. Por cierto, qué elegante es usted para ser fontanero...Me gusta su traje.

Inclino mi fedora y bajo las escaleras. Dejo el dinero en el bolsillo de su abrigo en la entrada y me dispongo a salir de nuevo a la calle cuando oigo algunas voces.

- Creo que se le ha gastado la pila.

Me asomo al salón y veo a Phineas y Ferb sentados en el sofá.

- Es bonito-dice Phineas, mirando un reloj que tiene en sus manos-. ¿Crees que es de papá?

Ferb se encoge de hombros.

- Sí, creo que sí...-murmura Phineas, rascándose la barbilla-. Entonces, deberíamos arreglarlo. Seguro que le alegra mucho.

Ferb se levanta y va a por sus herramientas mientras Phineas sale al jardín.

Cuando pasa por la puerta de cristal, me doy cuenta de que el aparato blanco que lleva en la mano no es un reloj del señor Fletcher. De hecho, no es un reloj.

Es mi comunicador.

Tengo que recuperarlo rápido antes de que aparezca el Mayor Monogram en la pantalla o lo desmonten. Pero ¿cómo lo hago? ¡No puedo quitárselo sin más!

Un ruido a mis espaldas me hace volverme. Ferb ha tropezado con un pliegue de la alfombra y se le ha caído al suelo el estuche con sus herramientas. Me agacho para ayudarle a recogerlas.

- ¿Ferb?-pregunta Phineas, asomándose. Se queda un momento en silencio contemplando la escena-. Oh, vaya, otra vez la alfombra...Mamá tenía razón: algún día nos vamos a abrir la cabeza...

Para evitar nuevos accidentes, la coloco bien en un momento.

- Muchas gracias...señor...Emmm...

Voy a contestar, pero recuerdo que no puedo hablar.

- ...¿Cómo se llama?

Abro la boca, pero no sale ningún sonido.

- ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunta Phineas, mirándome fijamente-. ...¿Es sordo?

- Yo más bien diría que es mudo, ya que se ha vuelto cuando se me ha caído el instrumental y ha puesto bien la alfombra cuando has dicho que nos íbamos a matar con ella-deduce Ferb.

- ¿Es usted mudo?-Phineas se vuelve hacia mí.

No me queda más remedio que afirmar con la cabeza.

- Vaya...Tiene que ser duro no poder hablar con nadie...-murmura Phineas-. Si pudiera hablar, sería...-una sonrisa aparece en su cara-. ¡Eh, Ferb! ¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy! ¡Vamos a construir un aparato que permita hablar a este señor! ¡Así se acabarían todos sus problemas! Mientras tanto, puede usar una libreta para comunicarse con nosotros, si le parece bien.

Ferb me tiende una libreta con su correspondiente bolígrafo. Yo asiento y lo cojo.

Es una buena oportunidad para acercarme a ellos y conseguir el comunicador sin peligro ni riesgos innecesarios.

Además, se les ve tan entusiasmados con esto que cómo decirles que no...

- ¿Cómo se llama, señor?-pregunta Phineas.

Escribo en la libreta: "Perry".

No creo que pase nada si digo mi verdadero nombre, es común en cierto modo.

- ¡Oh, vaya, qué curioso! ¡Nuestra mascota también se llama Perry! Es un ornitorrinco, no hace gran cosa...En fin, venga, acompáñenos al jardín. Allí estaremos más cómodos.

Los dos niños me conducen afuera. Phineas se guarda el reloj en el bolsillo y saca una hoja para los planos. Les sonrío y les sigo la corriente, pero no dejo de pensar la forma adecuada de quitárselo.


	5. Rodeado de vosotros

- Hola, Phineas-saluda Isabella, entrando en el jardín con Pinky bajo el brazo.

- ¿Qué estás hacien...?-pregunta Buford, pero Isabella le agarra del cuello de la camisa y gruñe:

- **Te-he-dicho-que-no-vuelvas-a-usurpar-mi-frase**...

- ¡Auh! ¡Aaaang! ¡Perdona!-se disculpa Buford, con cara aterrorizada.

- ¿Qué hacéis, chicos?-pregunta Isabella, volviendo a mirar con Phineas con voz angelical.

Se fija en mí y se queda en silencio.

- ¿Quién es ése?-pregunta, señalándome.

- Oh, se llama Perry-responde Phineas-. Es fontanero.

- Jiji, se llama como vuestra mascota-observa Baljeet con una sonrisa.

- Hola, Perry. Yo soy Isabella. Encantada-se presenta Isabella.

Sonrío y me toco mi sombrero a modo de saludo.

- No te puede responder. Es mudo-explica Phineas, mostrando a sus amigos un caramelo-. Por eso hemos diseñado este caramelo con sabor a limón que contiene un chip en su interior. Al tragarlo, el chip se pega a la laringe, conectándose con el sistema nervioso e interpretando lo que el cerebro quiere decir, para luego procesar la información y producir el sonido.

- Vaaaaaya-exclama Isabella, dejando a Pinky en el suelo.

- No he entendido nada-suelta Buford.

- No importa. Ahora vamos a ver si funciona, que es lo importante-Phineas se gira hacia mí-. ¿Hace los honores?

Asiento y me trago el caramelo con un poco de duda. He visto de lo que son capaces estos chicos, pero no sé si han calculado bien los riesgos que pueda tener esta cosa...Y si realmente me conviene poder hablar con ellos...

- Ante todo, no mastique. Eso es. Ahora...Hagamos la prueba. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Abro la boca y una voz suave sale de mi garganta:

- ...Creo que bien...

- ¡Ooooh!-exclaman los niños con la boca abiertas.

- ¡Bien, parece que funciona correctamente!-sonríe Phineas-. Diga...No sé, cualquier cosa.

- Nadie silba como Silvia silba porque el que silba como Silvia silba Silvia le enseño a silbar-recito.

- ¡Y a prueba de trabalenguas! ¡Perfecto!-dice Phineas.

- ¡Esto es un gran avance para la medicina!

- Podríamos ayudar a mucha gente con esto.

- ¿Y no lo tenéis con sabor a fresa?

- Estamos pensando en incluir también sabor a cola.

- ¡Y a melón!

- De acuerdo, y a melón.

Me vuelvo hacia Pinky, que está junto al árbol, apartada del grupo y temblando sin motivo aparente, como siempre. Aprovecho que los niños están hablando de sus cosas para acercarme a ella.

- Pst, Pinky...

Pinky retrocede un poco.

- Soy yo, Perry...El Agente P...

Pinky me mira con desconfianza. Hasta que no me pongo de cuclillas frente a ella y le muestro de cerca mi fedora, no se convence de que le digo la verdad. La revelación hace que suelte un pequeño ladrido de sorpresa.

- Sí, lo sé, es increíble...Escucha: tienes que contactar con la Agencia y explicar mi situación. Es posible que no te crean, pero tienes que intentarlo. No puedo usar las entradas que tenemos por aquí: desde el accidente con el señor Fletcher, la número 4 está clausurada, así que la única forma que tengo de informarles de esto es usando el comunicador, pero lo tienen mis dueños...Voy a intentar recuperarlo, pero, por favor, necesito tu ayud...

- ¿Señor Perry?-pregunta Phineas, volviéndose hacia mí.

- ¡P-Perrita! ¡Perrita bonita!-finjo, acariciándole la barriga.

Pinky también disimula y menea el rabo, sacando la lengua.

- Bien, ¿qué le parece?-pregunta Phineas.

- Es estupendo, chicos-sonrío-. Muchas gracias.

- Oh, no ha sido nada-dice Phineas.

- Eh, ¿vamos a los recreativos para celebrarlo?-propone Buford.

- ¡Sí, vamos!-exclama Phineas.

- ¿Nos acompaña, señor Perry?-pregunta Isabella.

- Sí, ¿por qué no?-contesto, encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿No debería estar trabajando?-murmura Buford, mirándome.

- ¿Y tú no deberías estar estudiando?-replico.

- Touché.

- Eh...¿Y Pinky?-pregunta de pronto Isabella, mirando a todos lados.

- Oh...Se habrá ido a casa sola, no te preocupes-le dice Phineas, posando su mano en su hombro y acompañándola fuera.

- Sí, está bien amaestrada. Venga, vamos-sonríe Isabella. Se la nota muy feliz por el contacto de la mano de su amado en su piel.

_"Gracias, Pinky"_. Les acompaño con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin apartar la vista del bolsillo de Phineas.

* * *

- Me han dicho que este juego está muy bien-dice Baljeet, montándose en un simulador de motos.

- ¿Lo probamos?-propone Phineas, mirándome.

- Vale, tú primero-respondo.

Phineas echa una moneda, se monta junto a Baljeet y comienza la carrera.

- Bueno...Cuéntenos algo de usted, señor Perry-me dice Isabella.

- ¿De mí?-pregunto.

- ¡Sí! Su apellido, de dónde viene, si está casado, jiji...

- ¿Y para qué queréis saber eso?

- No pretenderá que vayamos por ahí con un completo desconocido-interviene Buford, sorbiendo su granizado de limón.

- Bueno...En eso tenéis razón...Supongo...

- Desenfunde-dice Phineas, cuyos ojos están fijos en la pantalla, pero escucha atentamente.

- Vale-comienzo, apoyándome en una máquina-. Me llamo Perry...Em...Monogram. Perry Monogram. Nací en Iowa y...Mmm...Bueno, como sabéis soy fontanero.

- Tiene un sombrero muy chulo-observa Phineas.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y está casado?-pregunta Isabella, con especial interés en esa pregunta.

- Jeje, no.

- ¿Y tiene novia?

- Tampoco.

- ¿Y eso qué importa?-espeta Buford.

- ¡Pues a mí sí que me importa, idiota!-le gruñe Isabella, mirándole furibunda.

- Es una pregunta un tanto personal, pero no importa-sonrío.

- ¿Seguro que no le molesta estar rodeado de unos mocosos como nosotros?-pregunta tímidamente Baljeet, gruñendo cuando se empotra contra una papelera en el juego.

- Al contrario: me gustan los niños.

La segunda verdad que les digo a los chicos en casi dos horas...

- ¡Oh, vaya, he perdido!-se queja Baljeet, bajando la cabeza.

- Eres un manta-le dice Buford, para rematar.

- ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?-pregunta Phineas-. ¿Ferb?

Ferb niega con la cabeza, masticando un gusano de gominola.

- ¿Isabella?

- No llevo centavos sueltos-explica ella.

- Yo paso-dice Buford, mostrando su granizado, que va por la mitad.

- ...¿Señor Perry?

- ...De acuerdo-digo.

Me subo a la moto, saco una moneda y la meto en la máquina.

Por un momento, esquivando peatones y mobiliario urbano con Phineas, consigo olvidarme del comunicador.

Oír a Isabella y a Baljeet animándonos distrae mi mente de Doofenshmirtz y Monograma.

Me siento cómodo entre los chicos. Mareado por el ambiente cerrado y ruidoso de los recreativos, pero cómodo. Ser humano ya no se me hace tan extraño como al principio. De hecho, me estoy acostumbrando a ello, a hablar, al traje...

Estoy realmente bien.

- ¡Ay!

La moto de Phineas se convulsiona y termina su partida. Observo que, con la sacudida, el reloj comunicador cae de su bolsillo.

- Bueno... Ha estado bien-murmura Phineas, resignado, bajando de la moto-. ¡Eh, se le da muy bien!

- Sí, bueno...Me gustan las motos-digo, moviéndome hacia un lado. Lo cierto es que también estoy entrenado para conducir esta clase de vehículos.

He conseguido pasar la pantalla, pero no puedo entretenerme más.

- Ehm...Ocupad mi lugar, tengo que ir al baño...-les digo a los niños, bajándome de la moto.

Ferb se anima a continuar la partida por mí mientras yo avanzo hacia el baño.

- Nos vemos, chicos-me despido, sacudiendo la mano.

- Vale-sonríe Phineas.

- Estaremos por aquí-dice Isabella, con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

Sonrío y me alejo de allí.

No sin antes agacharme junto a la moto que ha estado usando Phineas, haciendo como que me ato los cordones de los zapatos, para coger el comunicador y atármelo a la muñeca.

Bien, ya no me queda nada que hacer por aquí. Es hora de marcharme.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por los chicos. Realmente me lo estaba empezando a pasar bien junto a ellos.

Tengo que desaparecer de su lado sin dejar rastro, una vez más.

...Supongo que es el precio de ser un agente secreto...

* * *

**Una cosita: sé que Pinky es originariamente macho, pero como en España le consideran hembra y yo me rijo por la traducción de mi país, lo pongo como hembra. De todos modos, no importa, el personaje sigue siendo el mismo, sea del sexo que sea :-)**


	6. La solución

Activo el reloj y aparece la cara del Mayor Monogram en la pantallita.

- ¿A-Agente P?-pregunta con los ojos abiertos como un búho.

- Señor-saludo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

- ¡¿Q-Qué te ha pasado?-exclama Monogram, mirándome incrédulo.

- Pues...

- ¡Carl, tienes que ver esto!

- A ver, a ver-Carl se sitúa al lado del Mayor, robándole espacio en la pantalla-. Vaaaaaya, ¡Pinky la Chihuahua tenía razón, señor!

- Me sabe mal haberle dicho que no debía comer tanto pienso canino de carne de buey y puerro...Debería mandarle una carta de disculpa.

- Una tarta estaría bien.

- ¡Sí, eso es, una tarta! A todo el mundo le gusta las tartas.

- Ejem-atajo-. Ha sido Doofenshmirtz. Inventó una máquina que convierte a los animales en esclavos humanos. Conseguí destruirla, pero...

- Vaya...Y...¿Estás bien?-pregunta Monogram.

- Sí, eso creo.

- Has hecho bien en destruirla, pero, desgraciadamente, nuestros laboratorios no están lo suficientemente desarrollados como para jugar a ser Dios. Tardaríamos años en encontrar una solución para tu cambio.

- Voy a ver al doctor y le obligaré a devolverme a mi estado normal.

- ...O también puedes ir a ver al doctor y obligarle a devolverte a tu estado normal. Sí. Buena idea. Espero que consigas persuadirlo. Buena suerte, Agente P.

- Gracias, señor.

Voy a colgar, pero el Mayor sigue hablando.

- ¿Has visto? Se parece a ese actor...¡Chris Evans!-comenta Monogram con una sonrisa.

- En realidad, a mí me recuerda más a Roberto Marín, el cantante y actor mexicano-comenta Carl.

- Oh, vamos, Carl, no me digas que estás celoso del Agente P.

- ¡No estoy celoso! ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso?

- ¿Porque ese ornitorrinco ha resultado ser un tipo más guapo que tú, tal vez?

- ¡Pues usted no es una escultura griega precisamente, señor!

- Les estoy oyendo-intervengo.

- ...Oh...-musita el Mayor Monogram, mirando a la cámara con evidente sorpresa-. Euh...¡A trabajar!

Y corta la transmisión.

Suspiro y corro por las calles de Dansville en dirección a la guarida del doctor Doofenshmirtz. Me va a ayudar quiera o no.

* * *

Iba a reventar la puerta de una patada, pero se ve que Doofenshmirtz no tuvo tiempo de arreglar la que le rompí ayer, así que simplemente entro y me hago anunciar con un grito:

- ¡Doofenshmirtz!

Doofenshmirtz sale del baño mojado y cubierto únicamente por una toalla rosa.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, no, otra vez no! ¡Desde que ese ornitorrinco me rompió la puerta ya es el cuarto vendedor que se me cuela en casa!-se queja.

- ¡Oye, yo no soy ningún...!-intento explicarle.

- ¡Círculo de lectores, encuestador, testigo de Jehová, me da igual! ¡Fuera ahora mismo! ¡Sois como la peste!-me empuja el doctor con una mano mientras sujeta la toalla con la otra.

- ¡Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente!-exclamo, librándome de él de un empujón.

- ¿Una cuenta pendien...? ¿De qué está hablando?

- ¿Qué? ¿No me recuerda, doctor?-gruño, señalándole el sombrero.

Doofenshmirtz se inclina para verlo más de cerca.

- ...Oh, qué bonito-murmura-. Y tiene pinta de ser caro. Pero le queda bien. Sí. Poca gente lleva hoy en día fedora, ha pasado de moda. Ahora sólo lo lleva Perry el Ornitorrinco y...

El doctor se calla de pronto y me mira de arriba abajo.

- ...Espera...Sombrero...Pelo verde aqua...Sabe cómo me llamo y entra dando golpes y gritos...No puede ser que...

Se ajusta bien la toalla y comienza a levantarme la camisa.

- ¡Eh! ¡Suelta!-me revuelvo.

Pero él no para hasta que deja mi vientre al aire. Un vientre al que le falta un ombligo.

- ¡Gasp! ¡No...No tienes ombligo! ¡Y los ornitorrincos vienen de los huevos! Lo que significa que...Que tú no eres humano. Lo que significa que...¡ERES PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO!

La conclusión le afecta tanto y se había colocado tan floja la toalla que de la impresión ésta cae al suelo.

- ¡Uargh, tápate, por lo que más quieras!-exclamo asqueado, apartando la mirada.

- ¡Entonces, mi esclavohumanizadorneitor funcionó! ¡Te he convertido en una persona!-exclama Doofenshmirtz, extasiado, tapándose a toda prisa.

- Sí, pero no en tu esclavo-digo, volviéndome a colocar bien la ropa-. ¡Así que ya lo estás arreglando!

- ¡Eh, eh, eh, para el carro, Perry el Orni...! No, espera...Este...Perry el...¿Humano? ¿Perry el Homo Sapiens? Perr...Emm...¡No es tan fácil! ¡Sé cómo convertir a un animal en un humano, pero a un humano en un animal...es totalmente distinto!

- No será difícil para un intelecto como el tuyo, ¿verdad?

- No, supongo que no...Al fin y al cabo, sólo tengo que mirar en Internet cómo se hace...Pero, aún así, el esclavohumanizadorneitor me llevó casi un mes de construcción. El efecto reverso tardaría casi lo mismo.

- Bien, pues ya estás tardando.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh, espera un momento! ¿Y por qué iba a ayudarte a volver a ser un mamífero semi-acuático escurridizo? ¿Eh?

Odio que me mire de esa forma...Me acerco a él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- Escúchame bien: si no vuelvo a ser un mamífero semi-acuático escurridizo me destinarán a otra sección, eso si no me despiden, y a ti te asignarían a otro agente menos clemente contigo. El agente G, por ejemplo, ha sido amonestado varias veces por dejar inconscientes a sus némesis de un solo golpe. Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Observo con satisfacción que Doofenshmirtz se comienza a plantear las cosas.

- ...¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas! ¡Urgh, me gustabas mucho más cuando no hablabas!-acepta entre dientes-. ¡Pero tú me vas a ayudar a construirla! Ya que tanta prisa tienes...

- Vale-contesto.

- Bien, pues espera a que...Me termine de secar...Y ya hablamos-dice Doofenshmirtz, volviendo al baño.

- Sí...

- ...¡Y ni se te ocurra mirar, ¿eh?

- Tranquilo, no tengo intención de hacer eso...


	7. Aprovechando el tiempo

- Y la madre dice "¡Johnny, ven corriendo! ¡El perro está hablando!". ¡Jajajajaja!

Mi cara de circunstancias me ayuda a conseguir que pare.

- ...Qué poco sentido del humor tienes-se queja Doofenshmirtz, volviendo a mirar el lío de cables del que se estaba encargando.

- Sí, lo sé-admito-. Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?

- Bueno...Los planos están revisados y corregidos, tengo las planchas de metal...¿Y los tornillos?

- Aquí.

- Vale. En fin, esto ya está conectado. Sólo falta...La alimentación y la carcasa.

- Voy a empezar a montar la carcasa-me ofrezco.

- Claaaro, tú te vas a lo fácil-murmura Doofenshmirtz, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- Tú eres el genio maligno, no yo-replico.

- Pues para ser el bueno, tienes una lengua muy afilada.

Sacudo la cabeza y empiezo a medir el aparato para cortar el metal a medida.

- Y...¿Cómo se siente cambiando de cuerpo? ¿Estás...bien?-me pregunta Doofenshmirtz al cabo de un rato, hurgando en una caja llena de cables.

- No sabía que fueras tan considerado-contesto sin apartar la vista del metro-. Y más teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú quien me cambió.

- No es consideración, es curiosidad, no me malinterpretes-corrige Doofenshmirtz, negando con la cabeza.

- Pues...No lo sé. No está mal, realmente.

- Supongo que no habrá comparación entre ser humano y ornitorrinco.

- No es tan diferente como te crees. Sólo soy más alto, menos peludo, no tengo cola ni pico y mis pies tienen dedos.

- Y hablas.

- Sí, bueno, eso también. Pero aparte de eso, no he cambiado gran cosa.

- ¿Y no lo echarás de menos?

- ¿Tendría que hacerlo?

- Bueno...Creo que sí.

- Los humanos sois muy antropocéntricos. Que sea un animal no quiere decir que envidie vuestro estilo de vida. Estoy bien siendo ovíparo, comiendo lombrices, crustáceos y moluscos, y con una esperanza de vida de veinte años. Los agentes de la O.S.A.C, en general, protegemos a la gente de villanos como tú, caminamos a dos patas, llevamos sombreros, pero no queremos ser como vosotros.

- Entiendo...En ese caso, intentaré tener la máquina lo antes posible. Para que me dejes tranquilo y acabe antes este mal trago para ti-dice Doofenshmirtz, destilando sarcasmo e ironía por los poros.

- Gracias. Pero esto también tiene cosas buenas, no te creas-añado, tomando la sierra para empezar a cortar.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuáles?

"Pasar un rato divertido con Phineas y Ferb", pienso al instante. Pero prefiero que Doofenshmirtz desconozca su existencia.

- ...Por ejemplo, poder hablar contigo.

- ¡Oh, vamos, ¿ahora nos vamos a poner sentimentales?

- No he dicho en ningún momento que me caigas bien. Me has encerrado miles de veces, golpeado, estrangulado, has puesto a la Agencia en mi contra...Y más cosas por las que debería abofetearte ahora mismo.

- Sí, el sentimiento es mutuo.

- Pero, aún así, he de reconocer que hemos pasado algunos momentos agradables.

- Je, ¿te acuerdas de El Regurgitador? Qué tío...¡Menudo borde!

- ¿Y cuando te querían quitar la casa y tuve que darte la lata todo el día para que te tragaras tu orgullo y llamaras a Charlene?

- Sí, sí que me acuerdo...No me puedo creer que me obligaras a hacer algo tan humillante...

- Pero salvaste tu casa, ¿no?

- Sí...Eso es verdad...-Doofenshmirtz suelta un segundo el cable y me mira disimuladamente-. Como en esas ocasiones en que me salvaste la vida. Aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo...

- Mi misión es echar a perder tus planes, no matarte.

- ...¿Sabes? No eres tan mal tipo cuando se te conoce.

- ...Tú tampoco.

Ambos nos sonreímos.

Hasta que nos damos cuenta de que es una situación un tanto incómoda.

- Ejem...Bueno...Mejor sigamos en silencio...-murmura Doofenshmirtz, hundiendo la cabeza en el montón de cables.

- De acuerdo-afirmo, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente.

Y así seguimos hasta que la máquina está terminada. Lleva unas dos horas de trabajo sin descanso, durante el que no volvemos a abrir la boca salvo para pedir alguna herramienta o hacer indicaciones.

- Bufff...Nos merecemos un descansito, ¿no crees?-propone Doofenshmirtz.

- Creo que sí-me limpio el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

- ¡Norm, trae unos bocadillos y refrescos!

- Y, como siempre, ni un por favor, ni un gracias. Ains, qué vida...-se queja Norm en voz baja, yendo hacia la cocina.

A pesar de sus protestas, no tardó en volver con una bandeja de comida y bebida. Empezamos a comer como coyotes hambrientos.

- Mmm, la comida sale mejor después de un día ajetreado-sonrío-. Esto es vida...

- Sí, pero más te vale que no te acostumbres-espeta Doofenshmirtz-. En cuento vuelvas a ser un ornitorrinco, seguiré con mis diabólicos planes y trampas para ti.

- Lo veo justo.

Apuro mi refresco de cola y el bocadillo de atún y me sitúo frente a la máquina.

- ...¿Seguro que no es ningún truco de los tuyos?-pregunto antes de exponerme a ella.

- ¿Primero me amenazas, luego me chantajeas y ahora dudas de mí? ¡Oh, por favor!-gruñe Doofenshmirtz, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Vale, vale, de acuerdo, me fiaré de ti...

- Gracias. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte quieto...y rezar por que todo salga bien.

Eso es lo que haré.

Doofenshmirtz se sitúa al otro lado de la máquina y yo me preparo para recibir el rayo. Cierro los ojos y aprieto los puños esperando que no duela.

…

No ocurre nada.

Abro un ojo y veo a Doofenshmirtz dando vueltas alrededor del cacharro.

- ...¿Qué pasa?-pregunto.

- Me temo que el interruptor se ha estropeado...Mpf, sí, es el interruptor...

- Bueno, pues cámbialo.

- No tengo más.

- ¡Si tenías una caja llena de interruptores! ¡La he visto mil veces!

- ¡Pero ninguno tiene esta forma, listo! Ains...¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando uno se lía a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro, que te cargas los repuestos!

- Sigh...Iré a comprar uno...

- ¿Te puedes traer el pan, ya que bajas?

Otra vez mi mirada habla por mí y me ayuda a no usar una expresión muy fea.

- Vaaaaaale, perdona-suspira Doofenshmirtz-. Estaré aquí esperándote.

Cierro la puerta y bajo las escaleras. Salgo a la calle y me dirijo a la ferretería sin prisa, pero sin distracciones.

¡Estoy a un paso de volver a ser un ornitorrinco, por fin!

No es que me muera por dejar de ser humano. Como le dije al doctor, no está tan mal...Pero esto no es lo que soy. Yo no soy Perry el Humano. Soy Perry el Ornitorrinco. Lo cierto es que es una situación muy surrealista. Tan surrealista que dudo que alguien más haya pasado por esto mismo. Pero con un poco de imaginación se puede acaso comprender.

El olor que emana un puesto de perritos calientes a unos metros de mí me anima a pedirme uno antes de volver a la guarida de Doofenshmirtz. Ya que voy a volver a ser un animal en breve, tendré que aprovechar.

- Y entonces me dijo, me dijo...

**¡PLAF!**

Si hubiera mirado por dónde voy, ahora no tendría un buen dolor de cabeza y aquella chiquilla no estaría tirada en el suelo con el mismo golpe que yo.

- ¡Madre mía!-exclama su acompañante, ayudándola a levantarse-. ¿Estás bien?

- Lo siento, siento mucho, de verdad-me disculpo-. Deja que te ayude.

Me agacho para agarrar a la caída y entonces me doy cuenta de que conozco a su compañera. La he visto muchas veces en casa de los Flynn-Fletcher. Es Stacy.

Entonces, la que está en el suelo es...

- ¡Mire por dónde va!-exclama Candace, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Creo que estoy a tiempo de salir corriendo antes de que me reconozca. Tengo que...

- ¡Gasp! ¡T-Tú eres...! ¡TÚ ERES EL CERDO QUE SE METIÓ ANOCHE EN MI CAMA!-grita Candace, señalándome mientras lucha por vencer el tambaleo con el que se ha levantado.

Abro la boca y balbuceo algo, pero ahora no se puede razonar con ella. Sólo me queda correr.

- ¡EH, VUELVE AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO!

Pero apenas he dado unas pocas zancadas cuando Stacy se me echa encima y me aplasta contra el suelo como una tortilla.

- ¡Lo tengo, Candace!

- ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!

Toda la calle nos está mirando. Algunos se paran junto a nosotros a curiosear, otros se asoman desde las tiendas al oír los gritos...Podría quitarme de encima a Stacy, pero podría hacerle daño y la gente me detendría. Contarles la verdad no sólo pondría en peligro a la Agencia...Sino que además suena tan disparatado que no me creerían; es más, no creo ni que quieran escuchar alguna de mis excusas ahora mismo. Ya me pasó con la señora Flynn esta mañana.

Dios, esto es tan bochornoso...

- Creo que es un ladrón.

- ¡Qué fuerza tiene la chica!

- He oído que la ha golpeado.

- Me gusta ese traje.

- ¡La policía ya está aquí!

Hundo la cara en el asfalto.


	8. Huida acelerada

Pocas veces he visto una cárcel, y todas eran de películas que la familia ponía los sábados por la noche. Eran celdas insalubres, oscuras, tétricas, donde criminales con malas pintas trabajaban sus bíceps y el sonido de una armónica tapaba los suspiros y los lamentos. Cada vez que lo veía me decía a mí mismo que los guionistas eran muy exagerados y dudaba que hubieran pisado la cárcel en su vida.

Ahora que estoy en una de verdad, me doy cuenta de que esa imagen estereotipada es cierta al ciento por ciento.

El banco en el que estoy sentado chirría como mil demonios y tengo a dos tipos, uno con un parche en el ojo y otro con unos cuádriceps del tamaño de una cabra, mirándome fijamente. Me entrenaron para que las circunstancias no afectaran a mi ánimo, pero estar rodeado de esta gente, en un lugar como este, y después de todo lo que me ha pasado hoy, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es cerrar los ojos y desear despertar cuanto antes de esta pesadilla.

Uno de los guardias se acerca a los barrotes.

- ¿Perry Monogram?

Abro los ojos y me levanto.

- Tiene derecho a una llamada.

Abren la compuerta de la celda y un agente me acompaña hacia el teléfono que hay instalado en la pared. Descuelgo el auricular y mi dedo se queda suspenso a milímetros del número 5. ¿Y a quién llamo yo ahora? La O.S.A.C no tiene un teléfono de atención al cliente y no me sé el número de Doofenshmirtz. El carcelero me mira con impaciencia...Eso no me ayuda con lo nervioso que estoy. El único número que conozco es el de los Flynn-Fletcher, pero no quiero involucrarlos en todo este lío. Si es posible dejarlos al margen, siempre lo haré. Sólo me queda hacer una cosa...

- Perdone...

El agente me mira.

- No hay línea-le informo, señalando el auricular.

Extrañado, el policía se lleva el aparato al oído.

- ...Oiga, el teléfono funciona perfecta...

Antes de que pueda moverse, le agarro del cuello de la camisa y el cinturón y lo lanzo al suelo. Sus compañeros gritan y desenfundan sus pistolas, pero yo no me quedo a que me dejen como un colador. No hay ninguna salida en la sala: estoy acorralado por los agentes y tras la puerta me esperan otros tantos más...Mi única posibilidad de escapar, aunque sea remota, sólo puede venir de la pequeña ventana que hay sobre el teléfono. Subo al cacharro de un salto y destrozo el cristal con mis puños desnudos. Os aseguro que ha dolido, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de parar a sentir dolor. Los presos se pegan a las barras de la celda chillando como monos histéricos, encantados por mi proeza, mientras que los agentes llaman a más compañeros y cargan sus armas dispuestos a agujerearme. Consigo pasar por el marco antes de que lo logren.

Por fortuna, caigo sobre el césped y no me hago ningún daño. Oigo un alboroto dentro de la comisaría que me avisa de que tengo que empezar a correr, me duela o no, porque no tardarán en salir agentes por la puerta. Y eso es lo que hago.

Entonces, mi reloj comunicador se acciona y aparece la cara de Monogram.

- ¡Agente P! ¡Nos acabamos de enterar de tu detención! Pero no te preocupes, hemos mandado a nuestro abogado, que en realidad es...

- No hace falta, acabo de escapar-explico sin bajar el ritmo.

- Ah...Menos mal, porque siendo todos nuestros agentes animales, dudo mucho que consiguiéramos algo. En ese caso, sólo te diré que en la esquina de la calle donde te encuentras tienes esperándote una moto de gran cilindrada adaptada a tu nuevo tamaño. Cuídala, es nueva.

- Gracias, señor.

Corto la comunicación y corro todo lo que puedo hasta llegar a la esquina de la calle Mallone. En efecto, allí me espera una flamante moto blanca y azul que, sorprendentemente, aún no ha sido robada ni aunque carezca de candado o protección alguna. No me apetece pensar en la negligencia de la Agencia ahora mismo: oigo la sirena de un coche patrulla detrás de mí, así que me subo a toda prisa y aprieto el acelerador ante la curiosidad de los viandantes.

La ventaja que me había sacado la policía con el coche se reduce y me da la posibilidad de callejear y pasar entre el tráfico, cosa que a ellos, en cambio, les ralentiza. Eso me viene de perlas para llegar al edificio de Doofenshmirtz mientras ellos están atascados en un semáforo lleno de coches. Me bajo de la moto a toda prisa justo en la puerta y subo corriendo las escaleras. Abro la puerta de un golpe.

- ¡Hombre, mira quién ha venido!-gruñe Doofenshmirtz, sentado en su butaca viendo la tele y comiendo galletas con leche-. ¿Adónde has ido a por el interruptor? ¿A la fábrica en China?

- ¡Toma tu dichoso interruptor y termina la máquina, CORRE!-grito, sacando del bolsillo de mi chaqueta el interruptor y se lo tiro literalmente.

- ¿Ya me has vuelto a romper la puerta?

- ¡VAMOS, HAZLO YA!

- ¡VALE, VALE, VALE, YA VOY, YA VOY!

Doofenshmirtz se dirige a la máquina y acopla el interruptor. Me asomo nervioso a la ventana y veo que la policía me ha seguido hasta aquí. Algunos agentes están entrando al edificio mientras otros interrogan a los vecinos.

- ¡Date prisa!

- ¡Ya casi está, impaciente! ¡Hale, listo!

Corro a colocarme frente al rayo.

Llaman a la puerta.

- ¡Policía!

- ¡U-Un momento, estoy en el baño!-exclama Doofenshmirtz.

- Gracias, doctor...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me debes una bien gorda-contesta él.

Y dispara.

* * *

El policía, al ver la luz que se filtra por la puerta y tras comprobar que la cerradura está rota, abre.

- Disculpe...

- ¡Oh, hola, señor agente! ¿Ocurre algo?-sonríe Doofenshmirtz con el vaso de leche de nuevo en la mano.

El agente de policía, después de mirarlo de arriba a abajo, pasea la vista por el salón. Por supuesto, lo primero en lo que se fija es en la enorme máquina que hay en mitad de la sala.

- Es...¡Un microondas! Ya sabe...Un modelo...sueco...A doce dólares con noventa en IKEA-explica Doofenshmirtz, con una sonrisa más que falsa.

El agente suelta un pequeño gruñido y, al agachar la cabeza, se fija en mí. Un pequeño ornitorrinco que dormita en el suelo.

- Disculpe las molestias-se disculpa el agente-. Hemos encontrado la moto de un fugitivo en este edificio y lo estamos peinando para asegurarnos de que no se encuentra aquí.

- Oh, pues yo no he visto ni oído nada...

Empujo con una pata la ropa que llevaba puesta debajo de la butaca.

- Si ve algo, por favor, avísenos.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré, siempre estoy dispuesto a colaborar con la justicia!

- Por cierto, tiene pendiente un juicio por destrozos al mobiliario urbano.

- Sí, lo sé. Que tenga un buen día.

El agente se va y Doofenshmirtz y yo por fin podemos respirar tranquilos.

- Bueno...Se acabó...

Afirmo con la cabeza, cojo mi sombrero, me lo pongo y salgo de la casa.

Sólo me queda una cosa por hacer.


	9. Como debe ser

- _...El fugitivo, que responde al nombre de Perry Monogram, huyó de la comisaría en moto antes de abandonarla frente a un edificio. Se han organizado patrullas policiales para dar con él. La jefatura de policía ha difundido un retrato robot del asaltante y pide la colaboración ciudadana..._

- ¡Mira, Ferb, es el fontanero!-exclama Phineas, señalando la foto que aparece en la pantalla.

Ferb suelta un silbido de asombro.

- Vaaaya...Hemos ido a los recreativos con un prófugo de la justicia...Normal que se fuera sin despedirse...-murmura Phineas-. Eso sí, era muy simpático.

Gira la cabeza hacia las escaleras y al verme, sonríe.

- ¡Oh, estás ahí, Perry!

Me subo al sillón entre los dos niños y suelto un gruñido antes de hacerme una bola.

- ¡Niños, a cenar!-exclama la voz de la madre desde la cocina.

- ¡Oh, bien! ¡Pollo frito!-exclama Phineas, apagando la tele y saltando del sofá.

Él y Ferb corren a la cocina y yo vuelvo a quedarme solo. Suelto un pequeño suspirito de relax.

- Como debe ser...

Ferb se detiene en el umbral de la cocina y se gira. No recordaba que aún tengo su aparato de voz en la laringe. Por suerte, al no ver a nadie se encoje de hombros y entra a la cocina.

Ya me encargaré de expulsar el chip.

Ahora toca descansar junto a mi familia. Ha sido un día de locos.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
